1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device management apparatus, a relay apparatus, a relay method, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Devices such as printers and the like present in a local area network are used or managed, through a service on the Internet such as a cloud printing service. In a case of using this type of service, it is necessary to register the device to a service. In the case of a device equipped with an input and output mechanism such as a display screen or a button, necessary information is input on an input user interface for registration (for example, a web page) provided from the management apparatus by using the input and output mechanism, and therefore it is possible to register the device to the management apparatus. Further, in the case of a device equipped with a print mechanism, information for registration such as identification information is transmitted from a management apparatus to the device and is printed, and information indicating a print result is input from a terminal equipped with the input and output mechanism (for example, a personal computer or a smartphone) and is transmitted to the management apparatus, and therefore it is possible to register the device to the management apparatus.